April Showers, Bring Mai Flowers
by courtney1562
Summary: A strange girl shows up to the Phantomhive manor. Somehow she and Finnian know each other. Ciel notices Sebastian's change in behavior. What is Finnian and Sebastian hiding for Ciel? Will Ciel every figure it out? and who are the men who show up at the manor not long after she arrives? Not good at summaries. You may like the latter chapters better than the earlier ones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. Except my OC MAi

Chapter 1

It was a rainy Tuesday at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was going on with his usual daily tasks, when he heard someone knock at the door. He heard Sebastien open the door, and start talking to the mysterious guest. A few minutes later Sebastien knocked on the door of the study. "Come in", Ciel spoke. Sebastien enters with a small girl a few years older than Ciel following slowly behind. "Young Master", Sebastien greets Ciel while bowing gracefully, "this is Lady Mai of the Edgar estate and she requests to speak with you", Gesturing to the girl slightly behind him. Ciel noticed her extremely long hair, with bangs the length of the undertaker's showing just enough of her face to see one of her golden green eyes. She was wearing a green dress with black trim. "She has informed me that she knows the whereabouts of the killer we've been looking for." Ciel looks at Sebastien after looking over his guest, "thank you Sebastien, you may go now." Sebastien bows again before leaving the room. "Have a seat and tell me what you know."

He watched Mai sit across from him, and he notices the tears forming in her showing eye. "I saw him. He was in my house." She spoke quietly while Ciel sits there looking bored, yet focused on what she was saying. "I saw him", she repeated, "He didn't see me, but I-I saw him. He killed my parents, and I then remember hearing that you guys were looking for him." She said this while letting her tears flow freely.

"Do you know where he is?" Ciel asked a few moments later after remembering his own parents were killed. Mai looked up after temporarily forgetting he was there. "He ran towards the abandoned church not far from my house.

Mai's P.O.V

I woke up early the next morning and found a baby blue dress lying on the end of the bed. I got dressed and started wandering around the Phantomhive manor. After a few minutes of aimlessly walking about, I realized that I was lost. I continued walking around, but now trying to find my way back to the room I woke up in or the front door, so I can get my bearings. A few minutes later of still being lost, I heard foot steeps. I picked up my pace towards the sound and found my to what I think is where the servants live. Then I saw a tall dark figure starting to walk towards me. He wasn't the far away when I realized that it's the butler that greeted me yesterday when I first showed up at this Manor. "Miss. Mai, Are you lost?" Sebastian asked me and I could see a hint of a smile on his face. "Yes, I was trying to find the main door, and I heard your footsteps, so I thought that you could help me find my way back." I replied "Right this way, I think my Master wants to talk to you." He said while leading me back the way I came and to Ciel's study.

When I entered Ciel's study I saw him doing just about the same thing he was doing yesterday. I barley heard what he was saying because I was still shaken up about what happened yesterday. I did hear the important parts though. He said that he's going to investigate the church that I mentioned yesterday and that I can stay at his manor until I can contact any of my family members. After he said that I insisted that I work for him as a maid because it felt wrong to me to not contribute while I'm living at his manor. He said that if I felt so strongly about it that I can help around the house tomorrow.

For the rest of the day I mainly watched Ciel do his work, while Sebastian brought us some wonderfully smelling tea, lunch, and some cake. After Ciel finished his work we played a few games of chess, I won the second game that we played. When it was time for dinner Sebastian led us to the dining area. On our way there the maid bumped into me, 'bumped' being a nice way to say 'knocked into me, making me lose my balance and fall onto my butt'. "I'm so sorry miss, yes I am!" she said while helping me up. "Its okay, no one got hurt." I replied while flattening my dress. "I'm Mey-Rin nice to meet you" she said while extending her hand for me to shake. While shaking her hand I replied "It's nice to meet you Mey-Rin. I'm Mai".

Ciel's P.O.V

After Mey-Rin apologized to Mai, Mai and I ate dinner as I told her my plans to go to the church with Sebastian. I told her that I'm going to investigate where the killer went to see if there is any clues to whom or where he is. After dinner and dessert Sebastian and I went to the church. We got off the carriage a block before the church to not draw to much attention. While we were walking towards the church I told Sebastian how I don't exactly trust Mai. Sebastian replied by saying, "But why young master? She's seems to trust you, and Mey-Rin seems to like."

"But I don't trust her"

"She doesn't seem untrustworthy, and she did give us the location of the killer you've been looking for."

"How do you trust her so much that you can defend her, Sebastian?"

I looked over at his face and see that smile on his face that he gives those cats while playing with them. "Sebastian. Are you thinking about cats again?"

"Young Master, you should keep your voice lower. We're getting closer to the church, and I don't think you want the killer to here you, do you?"

Mai's P.O.V

I didn't have anything to do, and Mey-Rin is probably busy, so obviously not learning from before, I started to wander around again. This time I went outside. I was making sure to stay close to the house to make sure I don't get lost. That's when I saw a familiar looking boy weeding the yard. "Hey!" I shouted at I'm while running towards him and wondering if it's the same boy. He looks up with confusion on his face. I knew this was the same boy now, and it was I realized that he probably didn't remember me. I stopped running towards him as he got up and asking "who are you?"

"I'm Mai. I saw you at the lab on the first day I was there. I was getting dragged into the lab when I first saw you. I introduced myself to you when I tried to break free the first time. I ran into you in the hallway."

The confusing disappeared slowly from his face as he stepped closer. He pulled me into a hug as I remembered how strong he was. "What happened to after that? Did you get away?" he asked after releasing me from the hug. "They re-captured me and brought me back too testing," I replied, "They weren't injecting me with the same stuff they were injecting you and the others with. They serum had a side effect that made me weaker." "What did they inject you with?' he asked.

"Cat DNA. They wanted to see how it would affect humans. Me and a few others were injected with the serum"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel's P.O.V

I hate when Sebastian's right. I didn't want the killer to hear us, but I also wanted to know Sebastian liked her. We were close to the church when we heard a noise from inside. It sounded like the killer was talking to someone, but whomever he was talking to isn't answering back. We entered the church as quietly as we could, which wasn't easy with the heavy door threatening to slam close behind us, and the floors squeaked with almost every step I took.

The church was run down and not only looked dead, but smelled dead too. The smell was so rancid that I had to cover my nose to block out some of the smell. When my eyes adjusted to the dark room I noticed where the horrid smell was coming from. I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! This guy was hoarding the heads of the people he killed. I didn't realize that this is why the heads were missing. HE WAS HOARDING THEM! The next thing I saw was what I presumed to be the killer talking to a head that looked a lot like Mai. I figured that it was her mom.

Then he realized we were standing there.

Mai's P.O.V

Me and Finnian (that's what he told me was his name) talked about what happened while we were in the lab, and what happened to us afterwards. We were sitting on the grass talking about how he can carry a tree or a marble statue with ease, and how if I get really scared or really nervous I grow cat ears and sometimes a tale. I didn't realize how late it was getting until Mey-Rin came out to find us. "There you are!" she exclaimed, "It's getting late." She then stops and starts thinking of something, "Do you know where the master is? I haven't seen him since dinner."

I realized at that moment that he might be in trouble. "I know where he is." I said just loud enough for them to hear. "Well, where is he? Why hasn't he come back yet?" Mey-Rin asked sounding scared while sitting down on the grass across from me and Finnian. "He's at an abandoned church with Sebastian looking for a murderer." I replied trying to sound calm, not wanting them to be even more worried that they might be. "We have to go find him! He might be in trouble!" She said while standing up.

"I'll go. Alone. I'm the reason he's there, and I don't want anyone else getting hurt." I replied standing slowly. "No!" Finnian said standing up faster than he should have. "You can't go alone! At least let me come with you!" "I can't let anyone else I care about get hurt" I replied.

"I won't let them hurt me. I'm strong. I can protect myself and you too." Finnian responded, probably knowing that I won't be able to face the killer if I had to. "Fine," I said giving in, "But I can only let Finnian come with me. Sorry Mey-Rin." "That's okay," she replied, "Just be safe and get the master back."

"Alright, no time to lose." I said before setting off towards the church with Finnian.

Ciel's P.O.V

The killer ran towards me with a dagger in his right hand and a machete in his left. Sebastian blocked him while another man appeared from behind, grabbing me. A third man came out helping the one guy with Sebastian. With the two guys fighting Sebastian they were evenly matched (They had the fighting skills the same as a Demon). The man behind me had one hand covering my mouth, making it difficult to breath. I tried to get away but every time I struggled his grip got tighter. Sebastian tried to get the two men taken care of. I started losing consciousness from not being able to breathe. The last thing I remember seeing were two blonde figures entering the dark church.

Mai's P.O.V

Finnian and I kicked down the door when we got to the church (just a tad bit to dramatic). I saw Sebastian fighting with the killer and another man, but I didn't see Ciel. The Killer saw me and Finnian and ran over to probably try and kill us. This gave Sebastian a chance to take care of the other guy he was fighting and run over to his Ciel (Which I then realized was in a corner with a creepy man standing behind him). The killer engaged in a battle with me and Finnian. Without Finnian there I probably would've been dead right alongside my parents. After Sebastian made took care of the man behind Ciel, and made sure Ciel was still alive, he took care of the killer. Now with four people unconscious, (Ciel, the killer, and his two friends) we got into the carriage. Ciel was lying down on one side with me and Finnian on the other, and Sebastian driving. When we got to the Manor I was exhausted, and after making sure that Ciel was okay and that Sebastian was taking good care of him, I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with yet another dress at the end of the bed. This dress looked liked Mey-Rin's except for the colors, instead of blue and white this dress was black and white. After I got dressed I went to find Sebastian. I was walking downstairs when I saw smoke; I ran towards it and realized that it was coming from the kitchen. I saw what looked like the cook with a flame thrower, and Sebastian scolding him while cleaning up the mess.

The smoke started to clear and then I started to speak, "Excuse me, Sebastian," I was still trying to figure out exactly what to say, "Is Ciel okay? I fell horrible for what happened." He stops cleaning and comes to the doorway that I was standing in. "He's fine", Sebastian said "He just needs to rest. And you shouldn't fell responsible for what happened. We were already trying to find that killer, and you helped us find him." After Sebastian told me not to worry about it I still felt partially responsible for what happened. I should've at least warned them that the killer doesn't seem human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Ciel's P.O.V

When I woke up I noticed the curtains not drawn yet, and I smelt the faint smell of burnt food. I got up slowly, my head throbbing, and saw some bruises on my arms. I walked downstairs, still in my pajamas, to see what was going on. I went to the kitchen to see why I smelt burnt food.

"Young Master, You should be resting." Sebastian said while cleaning some of the kitchen. "I came to see what was going on" I replied hoping Sebastian would tell me with me having to order him to.

I then saw that Bard and Mai were looking at me with a puzzled expression on their faces. My hand went up instantly to me right eye, and I realized that I didn't have my eye patch on, leaving the demon contract exposed. Sebastian must've heard the silence because he turned around and then was instantly behind me. He had his hand over mine to help cover my eye. "Young Master, you forgot your eye patch."

Mai's P.O.V

I knew they were hiding something big. The moment I saw Ciel's purple eye I knew he was contracted to a demon because I saw that sign before. Sebastian is certainly a demon.

Sebastian took Ciel to his room leaving me and the cook to clean up the kitchen. While we were cleaning his mess we got acquainted, and told me to call him Bard. We were talking and he told me that he thinks the smoke was getting to him because he thought Ciel's eye was purple. He also said how he sometimes likes to cook with a flamethrower when the meal looks like it's gonna take a long time to cook, and that it usually ends up like this.

There was a knocking on the front door so I started to walk towards the door to answer it. When the door was in view I saw Mey-Rin open it. "Lady Elizabeth!" she exclaims, "I'll go get the master for you, yes I will." "I'll go get him" I said already halfway up the stairs.

When I got to Ciel's room I knocked on the door softly, just in case he wasn't in there. Sebastian opened the door and I saw Ciel sitting on his bed (looking agitated) dressed and eye patch on. "Lady Elizabeth is here." I said "Sebastian prepare the drawing room" Ciel ordered as he got off his bed. While Ciel and Lady Elizabeth were in the drawing room, Sebastian and I made some tea.

When I went to deliver the tea Mey-Rin bumped into me almost making the tea spill onto the floor, but somehow while it was falling I caught it with my foot. "That's impressive, yes it is." Mey-Rin said. I was as shocked as she was, but I quickly composed myself and went off to deliver the tea.

I knocked on the door and Ciel told me to come in. I entered and I saw Ciel (trying) to teach Lady Elizabeth how to play Chess. "Ciel, Is this your new maid? She's simply adorable!" Lady Elizabeth said. "Yes," Ciel replied, "She insisted on working for me." "Do you know how to play chess?" she asked me. "Yes" I said while setting up the tea. "Ciel is teaching me how, but I still don't get it." She said "Chess is mostly about strategy and remembering what piece does what." I said placing the tea on the table next to them. "What's your name?" Lady Elizabeth asked. "Mai Edgar." I told her.

"Your name sounds familiar…" she sat there thinking for a moment, than excitedly said, "I know where I heard your name before! I overheard my mother and father talking about you. My father was reading out of the newspaper." "Oh, really." I said trying to stay calm. I don't like a lot of people finding out about the lab, but I guess everyone knew about it now.

"Yeah," she said, "My father said something about mean people in at a lab, and something about you and cat DNA." Now my expression changed from happiness to sadness. "Yes, your correct." I replied

Ciel's P.O.V

So that's why Sebastian like her. She's part cat. "What's wrong Ciel? Elizabeth asked. "Nothing. Just thinking." I said. After Mai left me and Elizabeth 'finished' our game of chess and she went home.

I was too tired so I went to go tell Sebastian that I'm going to retire for the night. I couldn't find him but I eventually found Mai sitting on the steps. She must have heard me coming because she got up and turned towards me. "Young master, dinner will be ready shortly." She said. She looked cheerful, but I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm too tired for dinner. Find Sebastian for me and tell him I'm going to retire for the night." I said as I went back upstairs. "Yes, Young master." She replied. "Just call me Ciel." I told he as I continued up the stairs to go to my room.

A few minutes after I got into me bed, after unsuccessfully undressing and getting into my pajamas, Sebastian came in to check on me. "Sebastian?" I asked. "Yes, My lord?" he replied while lighting the candle closest to my bed. I didn't reply back, I just stared up at him while he adjusted one of the candles.

"You should always eat something before you go to bed." He said noticing that I wasn't going to say anything. I then noticed that he was holding a tray in front of him. On the tray was some sort of foreign dish. I then realized just how hungry I was.

I was about to eat some when there was a loud 'thud'. Then there was running to were the noise came from. "Sebastian, find out what happened." "Yes, Young master" he said while bowing, leaving me to eat my dinner.

Mai's P.O.V

I heard a loud 'thud' and I went running towards the direction of the sound. I saw Finnian up against the wall looking terrified. "What happened?" I asked him while slowing down and approaching him. "I saw something outside. It's terrifying." He replied. I took the candle that was in my hand and went into his room to look through the window and see if I can see what he was so afraid of.

I saw it, and it was terrifying. I heard footsteps in the hallway and left the room to see who was coming. It was Sebastian. He went to Finnian trying to ask him what happened. "It will be okay Finnian." I said while trying to calm him down.

"Did you see it?" He asked. "Yes." I said simply while walking over to the now seated Finnian. Sebastian looked over at as confused. "He won't take us without a fight" I said now kneeling next to him, Sebastian still stared at us. "What's going on?" he finally asked. I got up after giving Finnian a reassuring pat on the shoulder, although it probably did not help much, and stated to explain to Sebastian what was going on.

**Author's note: You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. I'll try to update again this week. Feel free to try and figure out what happens!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There is a man outside the manor. He is one of the men that worked in the lab." I started to explain, "There was an article in the newspaper not too long ago that some of the people that were experimented on were being recaptured, and if they couldn't capture a certain kid they would often go and kill the child's family"

"If they know this then why don't the police take the men into custody, and stop them from recapturing?" Sebastian asked liked it was a no brainer. "Because no one knows where the lab or lab men are." I told him. It felt good proving a demon wrong. "I guess I'll have to find out then." Sebastian said while heading outside.

I can't remember the most of what happened next, but I do remember Sebastian going to the guy outside the manor. Then more guys came out of the bushes and trees and stuff. Mey-Rin was sent to check on Ciel and tell him what was going on. Finnian and I were standing in the front doorway watching Sebastian. I was so shocked and scared that I barely noticed the men that came up behind me and Finnian.

When I woke up I tried to get up, realizing my hands were chained to the bottom of the wall, restricting where I can go. When my eyes were finally adjusted to the dim lighting, I saw others in the same position (some with hands and feet bound); we were all lined up on the same wall. Some looked worn out, and tired, while only few looked alert, and awake. Out of the few that weren't tired a couple of them were struggling against the chains.

I just sat there for a few minutes looking around the room. There was a random girl to the right of me, and Finnian to the left. Finnian was sleeping, back against the wall, with his hands and legs chained. He looked peaceful, so I didn't want to wake him for him to just find out that we were recaptured.

"Nice ears," The girl next to me said nodding to the top of my head. She had long black hair with ears like mine (matching her own hair color), brown eyes, and her (I'm assuming once pink) dress was dirty and slightly torn. "I guess you were part of 'Experiment C32'. I was a part of that too. Don't worry, they don't do anything to you the first day or two you're here. They like to wait till you get weaker from lack of sleep and food. They only feed us once every week, if that, but they give us water every day. You have to drink it like a dog though. I don't like dogs; I guess you can say that I hate them. They're really annoying, chasing me around streets and up trees because they think I'm full cat. I once ended up in a lake from a dog chasing me, I remember that day; I thought that day was going to be a normal day, but..."

She kept talking, and talking, until someone further down the wall whisper shouted just loud enough for it to be heard over her, "Shut the hell up already! We get it, you're part cat and don't like _a lot _of things!" _Everyone _was quit after that.

Finnian woke up a few minutes later; he didn't try to get out of the chains. I told him what happened since I woke up, and then we just talked for a little while. A few lab workers came in and took two of the others, one went silently and the other wouldn't go without a fight (but was eventually restrained). More lab workers came in with water and placed a cup in front of everyone. After a little while I let my mind wonder, and I thought 'If Finnian tried to escape the chains, wouldn't he be able to?'

My thought process got interrupted though when the two kids from before came back. They both looked exhausted; the one had a bunch of scars and bruises all over. The little talking that there was instantly stopped. They were chained back up, and two more were taken.

Ciel's P.O.V

~An few hours earlier~

There was a knock on my door and I presumed that it was Sebastian, but when the person entered I was a little shocked _**(A/n: or maybe just disappointed)**_ that it was Mey-Rin who entered, "Master, a man is outside who wants to take Finny and Mai back to some lab," She sounded concerned, and a little panicked, "Sebastian is currently taking care of the ma."

A little while later Sebastian came running in, "My lord," he said right before bowing, "There was too many, and a few slipped past and took Mai and Finnian. What would you like me to do?"

"We will go after them," I replied while standing up, "We have to get them and the others." "But my Lord, It will be far too dangerous" "This is an order Sebastian! You and I will go after them, besides, didn't the queen want those men found too. "Yes. My lord." Sebastian replied, bowing. After Sebastian got me dressed, we set out to follow the 'trail' Sebastian said they left behind.

_**Author's note: The shortest chapter I've written so far! If you have any ideas for what to happen next let me know!**_


End file.
